Gundam Build Fighters Rise
by Spartan719
Summary: Kirito has fought through the worlds of SAO, ALO, and GGO. So how will he fare in Gunpla battle? Will he and the others rise to the top once more? Or will the darkness on the horizon overshadow them? Battle Start!
1. The Blade Has Risen

**AN: Alright, I and Code-Emperor07 decided to work on Gundam Build Fighters Try and Sword Art Online. This is my first fic outside of the tokusatsu genre so I'm excited but a little scared at the same time so please go easy on me. Alright, showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Build Fighters Try or Sword Art Online.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Blade Has Risen

In a dark room, a girl around her early late teens with that had short brown, brown eyes tied in ribbons that only fell past her chin, and wore half-rimmed glasses.

"Shino, are you ready?" A young male voice asked.

Shino Asada turned her head to see a young boy with blue hair and glasses.

"I am, Yuuma. Will it hold though?" Shino asked before Yuuma and the console that was in between them started to activate, emitting a veil of blue particles. The console soon started talking.

"**GUNPLA BATTLE! COMBAT MODE! MODEL LEVEL DAMAGE SET TO B! PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE!"**

Shino and Yuuma took out a small device and placed them onto a slot in front of them. Upon connection, each device displayed their names and what machine they are using.

"**BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLE DISPERSAL!"**

The console's Plavsky particle started going everywhere in the small arena before a small city in a desert appeared in front of them.

"**FIELD 5: CITY! PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA!"**

Yuuma took out a custom blue GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster Gunpla from the anime, After War Gundam X.

Shino took out a GN-002 Gundam Dyanmes Gunpla from the anime, Gundam 00. This unit was a fully custom one too. For starters, it had a light coat of green paint on and the shield sported a checkerboard theme. Instead of the usual optic hidden in the forehead, it was placed on the right side of the V-fin. Its sniper rifle was enhanced and it had 2 GN pistols with bayonets under each barrel.

The two placed their machines on the platform in front of them. When they did, the machines were scanned before the models' eyes lit with life.

Soon the two were each surrounded in blue octagonal walls which displayed screens of what their model was viewing. Soon two smaller yellow orbs appeared in front of them. Yuuma placed his hands on his orbs with a smile that was not only excited but ready for a fight.

For Shino, she felt a little nervous since this was her first match and that it was against the boy she was babysitting. She took a deep breath and adopted a serious face.

"**BATTLE START!"**

"Yuuma Kousaka! Gundam Airmaster! Launching!"

"Shino Asada! Checker Gundam! Targeted and firing!"

The two machines were pushed down the launching catapult before they were thrown out, with only their jets supporting them through the air. Shino was playing around with the orbs and its buttons, trying to figure out what does what. She knows the basic features thanks to Yuuma but it's better to be safe than sorry.

Checker examined the area and Shino was briefly reminded of a similar setting from Gun Gale Online. This should give her the advantage. Shino saw a deteriorated parking building and flew Checker into it. It was on its stomach with the sniper in its arms. The V-fin went down with the custom optic glowing a menacing red.

Through the scope, Checker sees Airmaster in its flight form. Shino took a deep breath before having Checker pull the trigger. The shot was fired and it hits Arimaster's right wing.

"Nani!?"

Airmaster went back into its Mobile Suit form and was dodging all the incoming sniper shots. It soon saw them emerging from the parking building.

"Nice try!" Yuuma said before Airmaster pulled out its beam rifle. He looked at the structural supports and fired at them. The building came down and collapsed into nothing but a pile of rubble. Airmaster stared at the fallen building before Checker emerged with its pistols.

"I'm not done yet!" Shino said before Airmaster pulled out its beam saber and the two clashed weapons before flying away from each other.

Checker then quickly aimed its pistols and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**(Play Cerulean by BACK-ON)**

**[Genkai nante nai. Genkai nante nai tte kimi no kotoba ni akogarete kono te o nobashitan da.] Kirito, in his current ALO Avatar, sees Build Onyx Gundam. He grasps for it before Onyx exploded into several Plavsky particles that surrounded Kirito and transformed him into Build Onyx Gundam. The scene then changes to real life Kirito seeing his SAO, ALO, and GGO Avatars nodding at him with a smile, making the original smile back at them.**

**[Zenkai dashite. Naite waratte mata kumori no nai sora no shita fumidasu no sa. Ano basho e!] We soon see Asuna holding her Gunpla, F91 Flash and Shino with Checker Gundam in her hand as well. They smiled as they looked at Kirito, their team leader, who was holding Build Onyx Gundam. The three smiled before looking at the stadium before their eyes. **

**The title of the story soon appears before fading away.**

**[Hajimari nante onaji de atsukanatta naifu ga bokura no mune o tsuranuita] Shino was babysitting young Yuuma before the two started building Checker Gundam together. Sei Iori oversees his shop before noticing the camera and smiling at it.**

**[Ame no ressu no use hashiritsudzukete. Kikzutsuite, miushinattemo mada wasurerarenai kara.] The scene shows Gundam F91 Flash using its back-jet stream before pausing with Asuna appearing next to it. The next scene shows Checker Gundam, appearing as GGO Sinon for a second before firing its sniper.**

**[(The skies are grey, but we're still showing off our faith!)] The scene shows several teams including Team Phantom Shade (which consisted Akira, Kotone, and Yoko), Team Green Spark (which consisted of Suguha, Reika, and Ayano), and Team Gray Titan (which consisted of Ryotaro, Andrew, and Nagata).**

**[(Mou ki no mo narnai ze blame or pain!)] On the battlefield, Build Onyx Gundam and Gundam Astray Noir D charge at each other before clashing blades.**

**[Uh tsukamitoru no sa eikou! Sono hatto ni Flame on!] Meijin and Lady Kawaguchi watch with Red Amazing Warrior behind them. Three machines were surrounded by purple flames with three silhouetted people in front of the machines. The scene changes to Minato Asada and his Sonic Hi Nu Gundam.**

**[Zettai na tte kotoba ni! Sakarette chikatta yume e to kono te o nabashitrun da!] Build Onyx, F91 Flash, and Checker Gundam were launched from their catapults while their respective pilots smiled with faces of determination. **

**[Seikai nante mou nakutatte kotae wa bokura no mune no naka ni aru. Futtou shita omoi de tsukamun da!] The three machines see Deathscythe reaper, Phantom Spiegel, and Crimson Justice. Checker quickly shot Justice in the side before Phantom tried countering it only for F91 Flash to block the attack and fire its beam rifle. Meanwhile up above Deathscythe Reaper charged while Build Onyx combined his swords and allowed the Plavsky Particles to charge it, making it glow blue. The two soon collided, making a massive explosion of Plavsky Particles.**

**[Genkai nante nai!] The three members of Team Rising Blade smiled before their Gunpla appeared in front of the camera, posing.**

* * *

(The next day)

A young man with black hair and dark eyes was roaming through the streets. His name was Kazuto Kirigaya or better known as Kirito to his friends and SAO survivors. He was on his way to go see his friends at Dicey Café, where they would usually hang out in the real world.

He found the place and entered through the doors. Kirito looked around and saw no one that he knows except the owner. He was a big burly African American man and Kirito's friend back during the days of SAO. His name was Andrew.

"Hey, Andrew." Kirito greeted.

"Hey, Kirito. The usual?" Andrew asked.

Kirito nodded and Andrew started getting the drinks out.

"**BATTLE ENDED!"**

Kirito saw his friend, Ryotaro, looking smug over a weird hexagonal arena.

"Oh yeah, I'm the best!" Ryotaro cheered.

"Ryotaro, what are you doing?" Kirito asked, looking at the strange machine. He had never saw that machine before and wondered and what it does or what gotten Ryotaro so excited.

"Now don't get too excited, Ryotaro. You only defeated a few Mock machines. Try gloating when you actually win a fight against someone." Andrew advised as he passed Kirito his drink.

"Right, and who could fight against yours truly?" Ryotaro asked with a smug look written all over his face.

"I'll give it a try." A male voice said. Ryotaro looked across the arena to see a young man with short brown hair and glasses. Ryotaro recognized the young man challenging him.

"Nagata, you have a Gunpla?" Ryotaro asked, surprised. He didn't pin this guy for a Gunpla Battler but Gunpla battling is starting to become more popular by the minute here in Kawagoe.

Nagata smiled as he pulled out a custom GN-007 Arios Gundam. It was painted in camo green. It had wrist mounted sub-machine guns that had slits for projecting energy blades.

"Alright, you wanna play? Let's go then." Ryotaro smiled as he pulled out a custom MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame. It had additional and padded black and red armor that made the model look completely like a samurai.

Ryotaro typed the commands in the machine before it started talking. He was eager to taste the victory of beating a human player, unlike the AI-controlled Mock units.

"**GUNPLA BATTLE! COMBAT MODE! MODEL LEVEL DAMAGE SET TO B! PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE!"**

The two complied and set their GP Bases in.

"**BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLE DISPERSAL!"**

The console's Plavsky particle started going everywhere, intriguing Kirito.

"Interesting…"

"That's a Plavsky Particle Machine..." Sei answered for him. "...It is used to bring to life plastic models from the series, Mobile Suit Gundam. It can allow the gunpla to freely move, controlled by the player, fly, traverse underwater, reach the harsh frontier of space, the surface of the moon, etc. It can also recreate the effects of battle, such as beam sabers and missiles. The damage the gunpla sustains in battle will also be created during the battle in real time. The machine has three damage settings: C, B, and A. C is no damage to the models at all, B is only minor damage, nothing a little paint and touch ups can fix, and A, the harshest setting of all. It makes whatever damage the gunpla sustains in battle to become real." A new voice explained.

Kirito turned to face the newcomer. They seemed to be about the same age, and height. the boy's hair was short and a serene blue. His eyes were of the same shade. He was wearing a white jacket over a red t-shirt and blue jeans. He also had what appeared to be a small holster attached to his hip.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Kirito asked, seeing his unfamiliar face.

"I'm Sei Iori."

Sei extended his hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you."

Kirito took and shook it. "Same here. I'm Kazuto Kirigaya, but my friends call me Kirito."

"**FIELD 8: SKY!"**

Sei nodded before the two turned their heads at the battle between Ryotaro and Nagata, who were now in hexagonal booths. It looks like the arena had a virtual miniature version of the sky with floating islands inhabiting it.

"**PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA!"**

The two did as the console requested and each Gunpla was scanned and their eye lit with life, ready for combat. Soon a launch catapult surrounded each of them.

"Ryotaro Tsuboi! Gundam Astray Red Dragon! Ready to fight!"

"Nagata Shinichi! Gundam Arios Skyrunner! Taking off!"

The two Gunpla flew off into the sky. It was only a matter of time before they saw each other, drew out their swords, and charged before clashing. The two pilots were pushing their Gunpla until Skyrunner kicked Astray Red Dragon aside and opened fire with its wrist turrets. Sei and Kirito were talking as this was going on.

"I'm guessing you never saw a Gunpla Battle?" Sei assumed.

"No I haven't." Kirito admitted, but kept focus on the simulated battle. "However, it seems intriguing."

"Is that all you got!?" Ryotaro smiled as Astray Red Dragon charged again after deflecting bullets of its katana.

"Trans-Am!" Nagata called as enemy Gunpla got closer.

Kirito saw that the transformable, dark green suit that Nagata was piloting violently glowed bright red. But to his amazement, the suit was moving at speeds thrice of what it used to be. It climbed into the air before changing from a humanoid to a fighter jet in mid flight. It then shot back down, charging head on at the custom Astray.

"Taste this!"

Arios Skyrunner opened fire.

"Crap!" Ryotaro activated the energy shields of his Red Dragon to try and block the shots. While he managed to deflect most of them, he was unable to have a solid defense against the rapid fire from the GN Sub Machine Guns in Trans-Am.

"Got yeah!"

Arios Skyrunner quickly transformed and projected a wrist blade before managing to cut off Astray's legs.

"Damn!" Ryotaro cursed.

The Astray Red Dragon managed to stay upright due to the propulsion from the booster on its back. He grabbed the Katana that was attached to his waist and unsheathed it.

He focused on the red streak of particles in the sky.

"Come on...come on..." Ryotaro muttered.

He had the katana pulled back, focusing the particles he had into the energy blade it emitted. It was only a matter of time. He just had to wait for the precise moment.

Soon the red streak disappeared into the clouds.

"Where did he go-?"

Suddenly a blade was through the back of Astray's back and emerged from the chest.

"Right here...!" Nagata replied, pulling out the Arios's Wrist blade from the Astray.

"Aw come on!"

Astray soon exploded.

**"BATTLE ENDED!"**

Soon the while arena disappeared, revealing the Gunpla that were physically unharmed.

"My Gunpla!" Ryotaro whined as he hung his head down in shame, disappointment, and depression.

"And I thought you said you were the best Battler in the cafe!" Andrew laughed, much to Ryotaro's dismay.

"I am!" Ryotaro whined, still a bit depressed

"Sorry about that, Ryotaro-san." Nagata apologized.

Ryotaro just kept crying, not paying mind to the boy.

"Don't worry about it, kid. Guy's been bragging this whole day." Andrew said. Ever since Ryotaro came in with his Astray, he had been acting high and mighty due to him beating all the challengers.

"So what'd you think of the match?" Sei asked Kirito.

"It was pretty incredible." Kirito answered in amazement.

"Isn't it?"

Kirito nodded. He never saw a game like that, using models that people can make physically and use them in the same physical manner. It was real life, not VR games, the ones that Kirito himself was extensively familiar in. Maybe it was time for a new outlet.

"I've played VR games but nothing compares to that really." Kirito said.

"If you want, I could help you start Gunpla battling." Sei offered, surprising Kirito. Sei, a complete stranger to Kirito, just offered him help on starting to battle. Why is that? They've only known each other for a few minutes.

"Really? You'd do that? Why?" Kirito asked, wanting to know why Sei is easily interested in helping him.

"My family owns a small Gunpla store. We can help with finding a model for you. Plus, I like helping newcomers." Sei answered as he finished his iced tea. Little did Kirito know, Sei was a huge Gundam freak. He not only built multiple models, but he took part in Gunpla Battles as well. He wasn't very good at it at first but he eventually mastered enough skill to compete in the tournaments. But most of all, he was more than happy to introduce someone in the world of Gundam.

Kirito thought about it before he smiled.

"That'd be great. Thanks." Kirito answered as he finished his drink. He was happy to make new friends and participate in a new form of game as well.

"Well, let's go." Sei said before he and Kirito left money on the table and left the building.

* * *

(At the Gunpla store)

"Here we are." Sei said as he opened the door.

Kirito looked around and was impressed with the setup. Left and right were shelves packed with Gunpla kits. Many of them ranged from the standard High-Grades, to the larger Master Grades, and even some Perfect Grades. There was also a stand for tools and supplies for constructing Gunpla. To his left was a display case packed with completed models, all of which were well made.

"Woah…" Kirito looked at the Gunplas in the display glasses. They looked so well-made and detailed as well. The parts seemed to go well into place and not any leftover stubs from being cut out of the tray. "Did you make these?"

"Sure did." Sei said before…

"Iori-kun." A female voice called.

Sei saw a young woman with brown hair and glasses around his age. She smiled at him. Her name was China Kousaka. They were classmates back in middle school but they eventually got close. Sei introduced her to Gundam and Gunpla Battle, even helping her make a Gunpla and teaching her with a friend on how to battle. In high school, the two confessed their feelings to each other and entered a relationship.

"Ah, Incho!" Sei smiled in kind, welcoming this unexpected surprise. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here buying some spare parts for Yuu-kun." China explained. "I was coming back home from an errand before he called me to get some parts. He said he would do it himself but he wanted to spend time with teaching the babysitter about Gunpla Battle."

"Oh yeah, I think you mentioned that on our last date. How is he with her?" Sei asked curiously.

"They've been getting along very well. He would say that she is like another older sister to him."

"Is that right?" Sei asked, glad that Yuuma is making new friends.

China nodded before walking up to the register with a plastic bag on it.

"This is what he needs." China said.

"Okay, I can take care of that." Sei got to the register and proceeded with scanning it while Kirito noticed the Battle Room and walked in to see another Arena, like the one back in Dicey Café.

"Another arena, huh…" He mused as he gently pressed his hand on the top of the machine, feeling the cool glass on his skin.

Meanwhile, Sei gave China the bag back with a receipt.

"Thanks, I'll see you on our date later this week, Iori-kun." China smiled before she left.

Sei smiled before going to the back to check on Kirito. He sees him examining the Battle Arena closely.

"I see you found the Arena." Sei stated as he leaned on the doorframe. Kirito turned and looked at him.

"I wasn't expecting one to be here." Kirito honestly said.

"Yeah, well, this wouldn't be much of a Gunpla store if there wasn't an Arena to test out the model you built or just have a few friendly matches." Sei then got an idea. "Wanna give it a spin? I'll let you use a model from the display glass."

Kirito was surprised.

"Really?"

Sei nodded.

"Sure, just pick one that catches your eye." The Gunpla veteran said before he walked over to the glass covered shelves and unlocked them, granting access to the plastic figures on the other side of the clear screen.

Kirito walked up to it and examined the models. They looked not only details but obviously have their own special functions and weapons. Kirito soon noticed not one, but two models that catch his attention. One was a ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam from the series, Gundam Seed Destiny. The other that caught his attention was GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam from the OVA, Gundam Seed Stargazer.

Kirito looked at the two and could tell that they were both made for close-combat which is what he specializes in. But the problem is that these are two separate machines and he could only use one.

"What can you tell me about that one?" Kirito asked, pointing at Sword Impulse. Sei looked at it.

"That my friend, is a Sword Impulse Gundam, the first Gundam that Shinn Asuka piloted in Gundam Seed Destiny. It was based off the Aile Strike from the previous series, but has been upgraded. It is equipped with two Excalibur-type Anti-ship swords, one beam boomerang, standard beam rifle and shield, and standard vulcans." Sei summarized.

"And that one?" Kirito pointed at Strike Noir.

"That is the Strike Noir. The mobile suit used by Sven Cal Bayang of Phantom Pain in the Gundam SEED Stargazer OVA. It is also based off the Aile Strike, but has been equipped with the Noir Striker pack, giving it a wing-like design, which also becomes two Anti-Ship swords. It's hands are also equipped with Rocket Anchors, allowing it to grapple opponents at a distance."

This didn't make Kirito's choice any easier. Both machines not only had the weapons and combat style that he was looking for and they both look suitable to his taste despite Sword Impulse's bright red paint but that can easily be changed. He grabbed his chin and was really thinking hard.

"Aw man, I can't decide on it." Kirito sighed before Sei offered a solution.

"If you want, you can combine the two." Sei offered, surprising Kirito.

"I can do that?" Kirito asked, wanting to know more about this idea.

"It's called kitbashing. It's when you take two or more kits and create a Gunpla using specific parts from said kits."

"Really? Well that settles that then." Kirito said, knowing what he's going to do later.

"Now then, before you choose your Gunpla, you need this." Sei handed Kirito a small pad-like device. Kirito examined it.

"What's this?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's a GP Base." Sei explained. It's to act as the base for your gunpla, but also carry your battler information, your gunpla data, win/loss ratio, and so forth."

"Oh, so it's kind of like an ID?"

"Yeah, something like that." Sei answered. "Now get your data in there, I'll load up a Mock Battle for you to practice."

"Mocks?"

"The Gunpla Battle Arena is programmed to contain Mock units, or battle dummies, to be used for combat training." Sei explained.

"Are they tough?" Kirito asked.

"There's a difficulty setting on the machine. What do you want me to set them at?" Sei asked as he got on the console.

"Normal is good enough for me." Kirito answered as he turned on his new GP Base and entered his basic information. He then grabbed Sword Impulse from the case. This one seemed a bit more of his style. "I'll take this one." Kirito joined Sei at the machine.

"Alright, it's good to go." Sei said before pressing the button on the Arena.

"**PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE!"**

Kirito did and the machine started lighting up.

"**BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLE DISPERSAL!"**

Like the machine back at the café, it started spreading out Plavsky Particles until a setting of a canyon under a bright blue sky appeared in the Arena.

"**FIELD 2: DESERT!"**

Kirito looked at Sword Impulse before he was in the controls and holographic walls appeared before him.

"**PLEASE PLACE YOUR GUNPLA!"**

Kirito placed Sword Impulse on the GP Base before it got scanned. Soon its' eyes lit with life before it was in a catapult.

"Now you need to announce your launch. Say your name, the Gunpla's, and announce your takeoff." Sei instructed which seemed a bit weird to Kirito.

"Do I have to?" Kirito asked, feeling a bit unsure about this.

"Trust me." Sei said, with a vote of confidence

"Okay…Kazuto Kirigaya! Sword Impulse Gundam! Here I go!" Kirito announced before pushing the control orbs forward.

Sword Impulse's catapult moved forward until the end where Sword Impulse was launched and hovered through the rocky terrain with its boosters.

"Okay, time to test the controls." Kirito thought out loud, wanting to test out how a Gunpla works in a Battle Arena.

Sword Impulse landed and Kirito was playing around with the control orbs, making the Sword Impulse do erratic things. From a spectator's point of view, it looked like Sword Impulse was having a seizure.

"Oh, that brings back memories." Sei mused.

Kirito soon heard beeping and saw red dots in his radar coming for him. Sword Impulse looked and saw big bulky humanoid models that are singular in the color whie with rounded armor plating and each possess a single red eye in the head's center.

'_These must be the Mock Units.' _Kirito quietly thought before going to the Sword Impulse's inventory. Soon, Sword Impulse took out its beam rifle and aimed at the Mock Units. Granted, Kirito didn't have much experience in firearms besides his experience in Gun Gale Online during the Death Gun Mystery. Despite that, Kirito was determined to get a good number of them down from the skies. Sword Impulse aimed before pulling the trigger.

BOOM!

He got one down and Kirito started focusing on the rest. Sword Impulse was shooting as many as he possibly can before a few landed on the ground.

"Damn." Sword Impulse noticed before throwing its shield away and grabbing the boomerang from the back and throwing it.

The boomerang flew across the battlefield, slicing the heads off of any unfortunate Mock that it came across. The last one, which looked like a variant of a Gundam, grabbed it before and broke it with its knee before it and other Mocks started approaching Sword Impulse.

"Alright, bring it!" Kirito said, making Sword Impulse pull out its two huge Anti-ship swords.

Sword Impulse charged with both swords and started slashing through them easily. Sei was watching the match and was impressed with Kirito's swordsmanship. Not only are they at a masterful level but this was his first Gunpla match overall. Sei was reminded of a very good friend that he had years ago. Sei was rubbed his chin as Kirito was cutting through the Mock machines.

For Kirito, he had a smile on his face. The combat of slicing through the Mocks reminds Kirito of adrenaline and joy he felt of cutting through mobs back in SAO, ALO, or GGO minus the serious threats. Kirito was having honest to good fun and he was enjoying practically every second of it. He soon has the last Mock sliced and the text appeared on the walls of the canyon.

"**BATTLE ENDED!"**

Soon the canyon dissipated, the Mocks disappeared, and the Sword Impulse went back to being an inanimate plastic model. Kirito picked it up and walked over to Sei before giving it back.

"So what do you think?" Sei asked before placing Sword Impulse back in the glass display.

"It was…very awesome." Kirito answered, still feeling a little bit adrenaline from a match.

"I felt the same when I played my first match but there wasn't any Mocks there, only people that I would lose to-Anyways, here's the kits." Sei took out an HG kit of Sword Impulse and Strike Noir.

Kirito scratched the back of his head as he looked at the boxes.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to kitbash these two." Sei said, confused by Kirito's hesitation.

"I know. It's just that…I never built a Gunpla before. I was mostly into tech stuff." Kirito answered.

"Oh, well, I can help with that actually." Sei said before he took the boxes and went to the back room. "Follow me."

Kirito did and went into the room where Sei turned on the light, revealing a shelf filled with multiple Gunpla and in front of that was a small desk with a lamp, tools, and a board.

"This is my workshop. I use this place to build Gunpla." Sei explained before laying the boxes on the desk and opening them. As Sei was laying the boxes on the table, Kirito examined the shelves and noticed a golden trophy with a miniature Earth inside surrounded by the blackness of space and stars. Kirito read the engraved writing on it before looking at Sei.

"You participated in the tournament?"

"Only a few." Sei answered. "Why? Do you feel like participating?"

Kirito thought about it. Sure, he's basically a newbie in the world of Gunpla battling but battling with other people let alone a tournament could be a fun experience if not competitive as well.

"I'll need to think about it. But in case I do, you mind helping me make a model suitable for it?" Kirito requested.

Sei thought about it. There's usually one person that he would make models for regarding the tournament but that person was long gone. Sei shook himself from these thoughts and looked at Kirito.

"I can't make you a model for the tournament." Sei said firmly, not wanting to feel like a sellout or something of the sort. "But…I don't mind giving you a helping hand for the qualifiers."

"Really? Thanks!" Kirito said, really grateful for Sei's help.

"Now then…" Sei passed a couple of pliers to Kirito. "Let me show you how to do this."

* * *

(In Alfheim Online)

A female Undine with long blue hair and eyes and was watching the sky until a small fairy with long black hair, pink clothes, and wings appeared and landed on her shoulder.

"Mama, is everything okay?"

Asuna smiled at her adoptive child.

"Yes, Yui. It's just that everything has been a bit slow here." Asuna answered. To be truthful, not a whole lot was happening in ALO for a while so much so that not much of her friends were showing up online for quests and raids.

"Asuna?"

Asuna turn and saw a Caith Sith in green clothing and blue hair, cat ears, and tail.

"Hey, Sinon." Asuna greeted the ALO avatar of Shino.

"Hey, mind scooting over?" Shino asked and Asuna did, allowing Sinon to sit next to her.

"So where have you been lately? You haven't been showing up much along with a few of the others." Asuna said, wanting to know what's been keeping her friend busy.

"It's just this babysitting job that I got recently. My brother said that a part-time job would do me good. Also, the money doesn't hurt either." Sinon explained., remembering the conversation that she had with her brother.

* * *

_(A few weeks ago)_

_Shino was unpacking in the mansion that she and her older brother moved in a while ago since he got back from his job hunt overseas. He managed to get a job from Yajima Corporation, the company the handles the Plavsky particle distribution and Gunpla battles._

"_Shino, are you settling in alright?" A male voice asked as Shino went upstairs. Soon a much older male appeared out of a room. He was wearing a business suit with no tie, had shaggy hair, light skin, and brown eyes. This was Minato Asada, Shino's older brother._

_They were separated shortly after a little Shino killed a man in self-defense with his gun. It was because Minato needed a job to support her and their mother and Japan wasn't offering much so he went overseas._

"_Hai, Nii-san." Shino answered as she walked up to him before hugging her brother. Finally after so many years of being separated from each other, they can live together like a family. Of course, their mother wasn't here but they decided to let that case go on until they felt that they were ready. _

"_How are you enjoying the place, Shino?" Minato asked after breaking the hug._

"_It's great, Nii-san. And Yajima Corp. helped pay for the costs."_

"_I'm head of the Yajima Corp. R&amp;D department." Minato explained. "Speaking of which, maybe you should find a job."_

"_I should?"_

"_Yeah take up some hardship. Get a part-time job or something. Some extra money wouldn't hurt." Minato said as more movers dropped off some boxes. Minato went down to get them while Shino was thinking._

_She was at a good age to start a part-time job and some money wouldn't hurt despite Minato making a very good living. Maybe she should start off small, like a cashier or something close._

* * *

(Present)

"So how are you and your brother?" Asuna asked.

Sinon smiled.

"We're doing good, thanks for asking. I'm a bit nervous around though."

"Why's that? I thought you'd be happy, seeing your brother for the first time in years. I was pretty much excited after being trapped in SAO and ALO to see my family again." Asuna said.

"It's not that, it's just that…it's been years since we even spoke. Sure, we sent letters but it's not that much. I changed and so did he so will our relationship be the same as it was back then?" Sinon asked but feeling that she's just unloading all of this without much of permission. "I'm sorry for telling you all of this-."

"No, Sinon, it's alright." Asuna said with a smile. "Look, you two just need to find some common ground that you can use to get to know each other better."

Sinon was thinking about it.

"Common ground, huh? Yeah…that sounds like that could work." Sinon said, thinking to herself.

"Anyways, who are you babysitting?" Asuna asked.

"The little guy's name is Yuuma Kousaka. His family runs a café like Andrew."

"Are you two getting along?" Asuna asked, earning a chuckle from Sinon.

"Are you kidding? He and I are like siblings. Yuu-kun looks up to me and he's been showing me some really cool stuff lately." She recalled the fun of the plastic models from Mobile Suit Gundam. In exchange for this newfound interest, she introduced him to VR games.

"What kind of stuff?" Asuna said, her curiosity starting to be triggered.

"Gunpla Battle."

"Gunpla Battle?" Asuna asked. She never heard of Gunpla Battle or even has some degree of knowledge on what it's about.

"You never heard of it?" Sinon was actually surprised. "It's a pretty big thing, enough to be internationally popular."

"Really? Tell us more." Yui said with a wide smile on her face. Asuna gave the same smile and the two looked very eager to hear more.

Sinon smiled before sighing.

"Alright, get comfortable on sitting because I have a lot to tell you."

Sinon then proceeded to tell Asuna and Yui what Yuuma told her. About the origins of Gunpla with the anime series, Mobile Suit Gundam, and its rising popularity that lasted to over 30 years. She also explained all the series that spawned from it, the Gundam plastic models, or Gunpla for short, and how Gunpla hits the market which caused the first Gunpla Boom. And about 12 years ago,, the second Gunpla Boom occurred with the invention of the Plavsky Particles, a unique kind of particles that can bring Gunpla to life, allowing battles between them being possible.

"You're not kidding?" Yui asked, like her mother, being absolutely excited. Plastic models coming to life sounds like something from a kid's movie made a reality but the fact that they're used for a purpose sounds even more exciting.

"Yup." Sinon nodded. "Over 30 years and still going strong."

"Is that why you and the others haven't been showing up here much lately?" Asuna asked, earning a nod from Sinon.

"Yeah, well for me. I don't know about the others." Sinon said, not being in touch with the others since she was busy tuning Checker Gundam with Yuuma.

Asuna soon looked at Yui on her shoulder.

"Yui, I'm going to look more into Gunpla Battling. I might not be around for a little bit." Asuna apologized, she really wants to look more into Gunpla Battling and maybe participate in it herself.

"It's okay, Mama. I wanna look into this stuff too. Just visit back when you can with Papa." Yui said, feeling equally interested as well. Asuna nodded at her adoptive daughter's response.

"Yuu-kun recommended me a Gunpla store that you can go to for a beginning Gunpla. I was planning to come tomorrow. You can join me, if you want." Sinon said, feeling eager.

"Okay." Asuna answered, feeling the same.

* * *

(The next morning in the Gunpla store)

Both Sei and Kirito were asleep in the workshop since they spent all of yesterday, day and night, to build a great starting Gunpla for Kirito.

It had the body of, pack, and shoulder guards of Strike Noir but shoulder guards had beam boomerangs and the beam blades were replaced by "Excalibur" Anti-ship Laser Swords. The arms, legs, and head resembled parts from Sword Impulse but the eyes were blue and all over the body were light blue packs. This was the Build Onyx Gundam.

Kirito woke up first when he felt his phone vibrate. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Where are you? You haven't came back home at all." _Suguha, his sister, remarked. She sounded understandably worried since Kirito didn't come back home at all last night.

"Sorry, Sugu. I got caught up on something with a friend. I'll come home in a few minutes." Kirito said before he shook Sei, waking him up.

"Huh?"

"I gotta go and make sure my folks don't have a heart attack." Kirito said before looking at Build Onyx. "So you think we're done?"

Sei looked at Build Onyx and examined it thoroughly.

"Almost, just a few patches left. Just come back in a couple of hours and I'll have this Gunpla ready."

Kirito nodded before leaving while Sei looked at Build Onyx with a smile.

"A Gunpla suited for someone's heart…just like old times, Reiji." Sei mused.

* * *

(At the Kirigaya household)

"I'm home." Kirito said as he entered his house.

"About time!" A young female voice said. She had dark hair and eyes. This is Kirito's younger adoptive sister and cousin, Suguha Kirigaya.

"Hey, Sugu." Kirito greeted before looking around. "Where's Aunt Midori?"

"She went out to work early." Suguha said, before looking at her brother. "So what got you back here in the morning?"

"I was working on something with a new friend of mine." Kirito answered, still feeling a bit tired from building Build Onyx with Sei's help.

"And what is that?" Suguha asked.

Kirito just smirked. He wanted Build Onyx to be a surprise plus it would be easier to explain Gunpla with it around.

"Oh you'll see." Kirito said with a smile.

"Hmm…" Suguha seemed suspicious but decided to wave it off.

Kirito managed to make himself a couple pieces of toast but as he was eating, Suguha looked at him.

"By the way, Asuna called. She said that she won't be available all day, it was something about having some fun with Shino." Suguha explained.

"Okay." Kirito answered. He didn't mind, he would probably do the same since he'll be testing and tuning Build Onyx with Sei. Soon his phone rang and Kirito looked at the Caller ID to see it was Sei. They exchanged numbers from last night. Kirito answered it. "What's up, Iori?"

"…"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." Kirito said, hearing a bunch of sped up words.

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"I'm on my way." Kirito said and ran out with his toast.

* * *

(At the Gunpla store)

Kirito got in while Sei was looking at three thugs. Kirito recognized one of the thugs, he had a good solid muscular body with spiky hair. And his face was one of arrogance and it was a face that Kirito recognized back in SAO. He was the one who turned the Aincrad Liberation Force into a group of thugs.

"Kibaou…" Kirito recognized.

Kibaou looked at Kirito.

"Well, well, it isn't the Beater. And by the way, the name is Goro." Goro said as he looked at Kirito with an angry expression. He hasn't forgotten Kirito.

Kirito looked at Sei.

"You know each other?" Sei asked, sensing a past between the two.

"It's a long story. Anyways, what are you doing here, Goro?" Kirito asked with a similar distaste. This man was a thug so granted, he must be up to no good here.

"What do you think?" Goro looked at Sei. "This guy makes Gunpla at tournament quality. So I was thinking-."

"You could force him to make Gunpla for your team. You haven't changed at all in the past 3 years." Kirito said, irritated that they wouldn't make their own Gunpla. Sure Build Onyx was made by Sei but it was also made by Kirito. "Well if you think, you can get what you want with force then how about a challenge?"

Goro and his thugs laughed.

"What? You mean you?" Goro asked.

Sei looked at Kirito.

"Kirigaya, are you sure-?"

"I can't let these thugs get away, Iori." Kirito answered firmly. He knows how much of a pain Goro is back in SAO. For someone who called him a Beater, Goro was a dirtier and more forceful thug. If he wanted to make Gunpla, then he should make it himself.

Sei sighed, he knows where this was going and he had no choice but to allow them to fight.

"I want no violence in this store. Settle it in Gunpla Battle." Sei said with a firm voice.

"Sure, why not? We can definitely take this Beater on with three-on-one." Goro said in a determined voice.

"Make it three-on-two." A new voice said. Kirito recognized it and turned to see Shino.

"Shino? What are you doing here?" Kirito was surprised to see one of his best friends here. Is she here for Gunpla as well?

"I was originally here to get a kit and parts. A friend of mine said that this would be the perfect place to buy them." Shino explained before looking focusing on Kirito. "I didn't know that you were into Gunpla, let alone Gunpla Battle." She remarked, equally surprised as Kirito.

"Well, to be honest, I just started-." Kirito started.

"Wait, you're only a starter? That makes this fight easy for me!" Goro laughed. "And no cheats are here to help you this time!"

Kirito just stared at him before looking back at Shino.

"So what do you say? I could use help taking on these idiots." Kirito smiled, eager for his best friend to join.

Shino just smiled.

"Why not? Somebody has to save your idiot butt from this." Shino answered, who was just as eager as well.

Sei approached Kirito with Build Onyx in his hand.

"Some functions aren't ready but…take it." Sei said before giving Build Onyx to Kirito.

"So that's the Gunpla you made?" Goro looked at it before gaining a sinister smile. "I can't wait to make that machine mine." He said.

"Back off, Sei might've made this but I made it too." Kirito said, making Shino very surprised.

"Wait, you built a Gunpla with Sei Iori?" Shino asked, aware of Sei's building skills.

"Like I said, I just started and needed some help." Kirito explained and looked at Build Onyx. "It might not be ready but it's good enough for me. By the way, Shino."

"Hm?"

"Where is your Gunpla?" Kirito asked.

"It's right here." Shino said as she went to the black holder on her side and took out Checker Gundam. "Meet Checker Gundam."

"Wow!" Sei exclaimed as he got a closer look, his eyes sparkling as they spotted every detail of Checker. "You added a new Lock-On System that fits a real sniper! You added new material and features to suit and GN Sniper Rifle! Amazing!"

Shino pulled Checker away from Sei a little, fearing that he might drool on it. Kirito looked at Goro and his thugs.

"Here's the deal, we win; you and your thugs are banned from the store." Kirito proposed. Goro was thinking about this.

"And what if we win?" Goro asked, eager to hear his prize.

"…I'll create your Gunpla." Sei answered, surprising Kirito since he recalled him saying that he wouldn't do such a thing.

"Are you sure about this?" Kirito asked, earning a nod from Sei.

Goro was thinking about this and in his mind, he can get two birds with one stone. Champion-level Gunpla and a chance to defeat the Beater.

"Alright, you have a deal." Goro answered.

Unknown to them, Asuna just arrived outside from Shino's directions and saw the commotion.

"Kirito? Shino?" Asuna recognized.

Inside, the group went to the Gunpla Battle Arena and took their places.

"**GUNPLA BATTLE, COMBAT MODE, START UP! MODEL DAMAGE LEVEL SET TO B! PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE!"**

Everyone did as they were told to before the machine started lighting up.

"**BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLE DISPERSAL!"**

They soon see the desert.

"**FIELD 2: DESERT! PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA!"**

Goro pulled out a Calamity Gundam while the others brought out a Raider and Forbidden. They placed their Gunpla and allowed the system to scan them before their eyes were lit with life.

"**BATTLE START!"**

"Shino Asada! Checker Gundam! Targeted and firing!"

"Kazuto Kirigaya! Build Onyx Gundam! Here we go!"

The two Gundams were launched off the catapults into the air. As they were scanning the area, Asuna went into the shop and walked up to Sei.

"Can I help you?" Sei asked, thinking Asuna's a customer.

"Kirito, Shino…" Asuna let out.

"You know those two?" Sei asked, earning a nod from Asuna.

In the match, Checker pulled out its sniper before placing its visor on, the red optic on it was looking through the scope. The scope itself soon turned red.

"What are you doing?" Kirito asked, seeing Checker aiming at nothing.

"It's called Checker for a reason, you know." Shino answered before Checker's hub came up at her monitor. She sees three red blobs in formation with one heading into the sky with two on the ground. Shino predicted where the one in the air was going and had Checker aimed upwards.

"We'll take them in a pincer attack!" Goro said.

"Yes sir!" The other two responded.

Raider head upwards into the sky but…

"One shot, one kill." Shino said before pulling the trigger. Checker fired at Raider's wing and it immediately lost its balance in the air, looking like that it's about to crash. The falling Raider was about to crash into a cliff.

"I can't pull up!" The Raider pilot said as he tried moving his controls but it was no use.

"Do I have to do everything? Hold on." Goro said before Calamity flew and landed on Raider before redirecting it onto the top of the cliff, making the two machines skid across the floor. Raider transformed before the two got up.

"Got you!" Kirito said before Build Onyx appeared in the air and landed in between the two machines before pulling out its two big swords from the back. It charged at Calamity before Raider launched its Spehrical Breaker. Build Onyx easily dodged it before slicing off the chain and heading for Raider.

"I got you, Beater!" Goro said before firing Calamity's cannons. Build Onyx looked and quickly dodged with the Raider hitting the Raider. Luckily the lasers didn't have enough power to destroy the machine, only charred it.

"Watch it, Goro!" The Raider pilot exclaimed, a little ticked off. Build Onyx soon got up and saw the two bickering before getting out its own shoulder-mounted cannons from the custom Noir Striker. He aimed at the two.

"Gotcha." Kirito said before sensing a presence. Build Onyx turned and saw Forbidden about to swing its scythe at him.

"You're mine!" The Forbidden pilot said before its arms got shot off. "Nani!?"

Build Onyx turned to see Checker on the top of a nearby cliff with its sniper.

"I love how forgetful idiots are." Shino remarked with a smile.

"You're pissing me off!" The Forbidden pilot said before activating its Panzer laser on Checker but just when the laser was about to reach the Gundam, the machine disappeared and the lasers collided with the rocks instead. "What the-!? Where did she go!?" Forbidden started scanning the area in search of Checker.

On top of nearby cliff, Shino deactivated Checker's camo system before going into her abilities menu and activated one of the specials; Omni-Sight. Checker's red optic started glowing bright red along with the scope of the sniper. When the two were aligned, a laser targeting system activated and aimed at Forbidden's head.

"Sorry but that little gadget isn't going to save you!" The Forbidden pilot said before using his machine's shields to cover up the head area well but Shino seemed determined.

"Don't underestimate my eye!" Shino said before pulling the trigger. The shot, surprisingly, went through the Forbidden's head despite the protection and exploded.

"What!?" The Forbidden pilot cried. How did she make that shot?

Kirito smiled. Shino has always been a hell of a sniper.

Build Onyx gave Checker a thumb's up while Checker waved as a response. Build Onyx soon charged at Raider while Raider fired the energy cannon from its mouth. Kirito thought back to his time in GGO and dodged the shot.

"Damn it!" Raider fired multiple times while Build Onyx was dodging all of them. Sei's eyes widened at the movement.

"Those moves-!" Sei remarked before thinking of a red-haired boy from his past.

Meanwhile, Build Onyx looked at Raider since it was now close enough.

"Taste this!" Kirito said as build Onyx used one of its swords to cut through Raider's waist. When Build Onyx passed through Raider, its two halves separated before they fell on the ground and exploded.

"Damn it!" Goro cursed before Build Onyx appeared in front of him while Checker aimed at Calamity's head.

"Any other remarks that you would want to make?" Kirito asked before Goro activated one of his special abilities.

"Yeah…" Calamity walked back to the edge of the cliff before jumping off, plummeting to the ground.

"What is he-?"

They soon felt the ground shake and saw Calamity emerged but was strapped onto a METEOR Unit from Gundam SEED.

"Hey, addition an additional machine during battle is forbidden!" Shino protested, making Goro laugh a bit.

"Oh were we playing by Championship rules? Oh well." Goro laughed.

"And he calls me a cheater." Kirito said before he and Shino see the latches of the METEOR open, revealing several missiles. "Oh boy."

They were released and the two flew away in an attempt to dodge the multiple loads of firepower. They soon met up and Calamity activated one the METEOR's beam cannon and shot a whole mountain down on them. The two Gunpla either sliced or shot through the debris before seeing the METEOR-linked Gunpla above them.

"Kirito! Shino!" Asuna exclaimed, seeing her friends in a difficult situation and that Goro is practically cheating his way to victory. Asuna couldn't let that happen. She spotted a GP Base and a Gundam F91 from the movie of said Gundam in an open display case that Sei was organizing a little while ago. Asuna quickly went up and grabbed them before passing by Sei. "I'm sorry, I'll bring these back! Thank you!" She said before entering the Battle Arena.

"Uh, okay…carry on." Sei said, caught off-guard by Asuna's sudden actions.

Meanwhile, in the Battle Arena, both Checker and Onyx were still dodging whatever weapons that Calamity's METEOR was carrying. It forced them out in the opening and Calamity activated a beam saber.

"Time to finish this!" Goro said before Calamity was shot in the back. "What the!?"

They all turned and saw Gundam F91 firing its beam rifle at Calamity. A few shots did hit the METEOR unit but it didn't do that much damage.

"Damn, I was never a good shot." Asuna remarked, still trying to get used to the controls.

"Asuna!" Both Kirito and Shino recognized.

"Talk later. Right now, we have a situation." Asuna reminded before Calamity focused its attention on her. Asuna started scanning the area for an advantage since she just rushed into the match with no ideas on the controls. She soon saw an unstable cliff near Calamity and fired. Luckily for her, the shot was a direct hit and the rock topped Calamity. "Go!" Asuna told her friends.

The three Gundams flew away before Calamity blasted the rocks away and saw them gone from sight.

"Okay, run away! You're just making things more fun for me!" Goro said with a wicked smile, thinking he has the upper hand. Calamity took to the skies and looked around for them.

In a nearby cave, the three Gundams met up.

"We need a plan." Shino said, they definitely can't stand up to the Calamity with that METEOR Unit linked up with it or at least not straight on.

Build Onyx peeked outside the cave to see Calamity in the sky, still clueless as to where they are. F91 soon joined and started scanning the area and Calamity itself as well for any weaknesses.

"That unit is a walking armory." Kirito said, zooming in on the METEOR Unit. "We need to take it out or at least disable it."

Asuna was thinking before an idea hatched in her head.

"Shino, your Gunpla has camo and sniping abilities, right?" Asuna asked.

Checker nodded.

"You can provide a distraction and cover fire." Asuna decided seeing that Shino's sniping abilities can be irritating for a guy like Goro.

"Easy enough." Shino commented.

F91 soon looked at Build Onyx.

"While she's distracting him, you and I can charge in for the kill." Asuna decided.

"No good." Build Onyx pointed at METEOR. "There's still that."

"True." Asuna replied, seeing the predicament. Sure, Shino can distract Goro but that doesn't really speak for much in terms of handling the METEOR Unit.

"Actually…I might be able to take it out while you charge in for the kill." Kirito suggested.

"How are you doing to do that?" Shino asked.

"Let me take care of that." Kirito smirked, all of the Build Onyx's functions weren't ready yet but what he had now was enough.

"Okay, let's do it!" Asuna said.

Checker soon flew out of the cave and cloaked. Shino parked Checker on top of a cliff and aimed with the optics on before uncloaking. She soon found Calamity in her sight.

"Let's do it." Shino said before pulling the trigger. The shot hits Calamity but it didn't do much damage.

"There you are!" Calamity activated the METEOR's beam saber and attempted to slash Checker. Checker jumped out of the way while cloaking at the same time. Calamity looked around before being shot again from a different angle. Calamity fired there but Checker disappeared again only to reappear and fired at Calamity. "Damn it, just hold still!"

"You two better hurry up. The cloaking takes a lot of particles out of Checker." Shino said as she kept repeating the process.

Meanwhile, Build Onyx and F91 were watching this from the top of a nearby cliff.

"Ready?" Asuna asked

Build Onyx nodded before getting its swords out…and combining them into a heavier broadsword.

Sei saw this and his eyes widened as he understood what Kirito was doing.

"Is he insane?" Sei asked. He knew what Kirito was planning but what set him on edge was that Build Onyx might not be ready yet to perform such an attack.

"Don't worry, Iori."

Sei turned and saw a middle-aged man with light brown hair and moustache. He was a bit burly as well.

"Mr. Ral." Sei recognized. Mr. Ral, better known as Lieutenant Ral in the Gunpla community, is a skilled veteran Gunpla battler/builder.

"Look, he's not intending to finish the fight." Mr. Ral said, seeing the strategy here.

"Huh?"

**(Play Cerulean by BACK-ON)**

Build Onyx's claymore started glowing a faint blue.

"Only got a few seconds. Make them worth it, Asuna!" Kirito said before Build Onyx propelled itself into the sky before looking down at Calamity.

"Huh?" Calamity looked up and saw Build Onyx.

"Taste this!" Kirito exclaimed as Build Onyx used its enhanced sword to slice the METEOR Unit in half, making it explode.

Build Onyx on the ground with its sword turning to gray and the interface around Kirito turned red, signaling the lower amount of power that Build Onyx has.

"Damn Beater!" Goro cursed before having Calamity eject from the unit. Before Calamity can fire at Build Onyx, Checker shot its two legs and cannons. "Eh!?"

"Go Asuna!" Shino said.

Calamity turned and saw F91 above him with an open faceplate.

"Let's end this!" Asuna said before firing a laser beam from the open slit in the face area.

It was a direct hit, making a hole in Calamity's chest before it exploded.

**(End Cerulean)**

"**BATTLE ENDED!"**

The field soon dissipated, interfaces disappeared, and the Gunpla returned to normal. Kirito, Asuna, and Shino smiled, happy with their victory together. Goro and his team, however, were distraught and in disarray.

"Damn it! How can I lose!?" Goro cursed before Sei approached him and his goons.

"Alright, a deal's a deal." Sei reminded, causing Goro to grit his teeth and looked at the three teens in front of him.

"This isn't over." Goro said before leaving.

"We did it!" Asuna cheered.

"You guys did great." Kirito said to the girls.

Shino just smiled, happy to battle with them. Soon, Asuna picked up the GP Base and F91 and offered them back to Sei.

"Here, sorry about taking them." Asuna apologized.

Sei stared at her before taking F91.

"You can keep the GP Base. Think of it as my way of saying 'thanks.'" Sei said. "Also, you look like you had a lot of fun in Gunpla Battle. You might want to do it again."

Asuna looked at it. She actually did have fun playing despite the circumstances and would welcome the chance to play again.

"Thank you and I will." Asuna answered.

"If that's so, you could use an F91 model. You seem like you have the hang of it for a beginner." Sei offered.

Asuna nodded before Sei looked at Kirito.

"Kirigaya, that was really reckless." Sei remarked.

Kirito scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, it was the only thing that I could think." Kirito knew how much power Build Excalibur had and how dangerous it was at this point but it was worth the risk.

"That was impressive though." Mr. Ral commented as he walked up to the group.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Ral." Sei introduced. "He is a fellow Gunpla builder and fighter."

"Nice to meet you all." Mr. Ral greeted.

"I'm Asuna Yuuki."

"Kazuto Kirigaya but call me 'Kirito' for short."

"Shino Asada."

Mr. Ral's eyes slightly widen at the last name.

'_Asada? Is she…Minato Asada's younger sister?' _Mr. Ral wondered before clearing his throat. He could swear that his age is starting to affect his voice. "Anyways, you three seem good. Tell me, do you plan to enter the qualifiers for the tournament? You look like you have a team now."

This caught the three friends off guard. They were beginners sure but it was fun to play Gunpla Battle plus there was no harm in doing so. Kirito then looked at his friends.

"What do you guys say, guys?" Kirito asked. "You feel like being on a team with me?"

Shino smiled.

"Someone has to make sure you don't do something stupid." Shino answered with a determined smile. "I'm in."

They soon looked at Asuna.

"Kirito, you know my answer. I can't let you and Shino have all the fun to yourselves. I'm in." Asuna answered.

The three friends smiled as they were about to enter the world of Gundam and Gunpla. Whether they'll be champions or not is up to them and their Gunpla. One thing for sure is that this is when they became not just friends but members of Team Risen Blade.

* * *

(Next time on Gundam Build Fighters Rise)

The three Risen Blade machines stare at the lone machine facing them. It was a Hi-Nu Gundam but was white and black with green highlights.

"Sonic Hi-Nu Gundam. Minato Asada...Engaging."

* * *

**AN: There! That's the new story I worked on instead of…working on previous stories that were highly requested…Wow, I feel unaccomplished. **

***Drops head down in shame***

**Maybe I am a loser…**

**(Play Poor Jack from Nightmare Before Christmas)**

**But I never intended all this bullshit, never.**

**And nobody really understood, well how could they?**

**That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great!**

**Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?**

**Well, what the heck! I went and did my best!**

**And, by God, I really tasted something swell!**

**And for a moment, why, I made flamers cry!**

**And at least, I told them they can go to hell, I did!**

**And for the first time since I don't remember when.**

**I felt just like my writing self again…**

**And I, Spartan-719…That's right!**

**I AM Spartan719! Aha, ha ha!**

**And I just can't wait for my next update!**

'**Cause I've got some new ideas,**

**That I really wanna create!**

**And, by God, I'm really going to give it all my might!**

**I just hope there's still time to set things right…**

**(End Poor Jack)**

**Anyways, you guys know the drill. Be sure to review or message me with questions or comments regarding the story. And don't be afraid to check out my other stories as well. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	2. Team Risen Blade Needs a Coach!

**AN: Hey guys, what's going on? I don't like leaving things with just one chapter so I'm here to update Gundam Build Fighters Rise! I got excited for the new Gundam series so I decided to update this fic. Now Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or Gundam Build Fighters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Team Risen Blade Needs a Coach!

Sei was locking up the shop for the night as it was past the store's opening hours. He yawned when putting up the Close sign on the door before looking at the clock. It was really late and that's when Sei remembered that there was still one person left in his store.

"Oh right, Asuna." Sei said before walking over to the workshop where he left.

* * *

_(A few hours ago)_

"_You want my help?" Sei asked Asuna. It's been a few days since Goro and his team of thugs were beaten by the newly formed Team Risen Blade and Asuna decided to stay behind to build her new F91 Gunpla but…_

"_I have never really made a Gunpla before and you did help Kirito before. Please?" Asuna asked since she didn't want to let her new team down with cheap building. It was the reason why it took a few days to even start on building F91._

_Sei seemed to be thinking about it. The three did seem like good people but Sei didn't want them to depend on him especially since he wasn't on their team and he has a reputation of being a master builder._

"_Well, I can't build you your model but I can certainly help you get on the right path. Like what I did with your boyfriend." Sei answered, wanting to help Asuna not just build stuff._

"_Great! Also I was wondering if I could also kitbash, like what Kirito does." Asuna requested._

"_Of course, what model do you have in mind?" Sei asked, wondering what Asuna had in mind._

_Asuna walked up to the shelves and found her box. Sei walked up to her before Asuna pointed it out. _

"_What do you think?" Asuna asked._

_Sei seemed to be thinking before smiling._

"_I think you're onto something."_

* * *

(Present)

Sei went to the workshop and opened the door to find Asuna sleeping. Sei examined her to see that she was really knocked out. Building Gunpla does take a lot out of energy out of a person. Sei was about to wake her up before noticing the Gunpla in front of Asuna.

It was a Gundam F91 but the body was mainly white with red outlines surrounding it like Asuna's old outfit from SAO. It was also borrowing parts from the Destiny Gundam from the series Gundam SEED Destiny. More specifically, she used the backpack and wings for her Gunpla. Sei then noticed something really impressive. Asuna managed to modify the Destiny's broadsword, the Anti-Ship Beam Sword Arondight to something smaller that resembles a rapier.

Sei further examined it and smiled to see that it was well made, thanks to his lessons. Usually he would freak out over this but he decided not to wake Asuna up. She earned a rest.

Sei patted her back.

"Good job." He said, making Asuna smile in her sleep.

* * *

**(Play Cerulean by BACK-ON)**

**[Genkai nante nai. Genkai nante nai tte kimi no kotoba ni akogarete kono te o nobashitan da.] Kirito, in his current ALO Avatar, sees Build Onyx Gundam. He grasps for it before Onyx exploded into several Plavsky particles that surrounded Kirito and transformed him into Build Onyx Gundam. The scene then changes to real life Kirito seeing his SAO, ALO, and GGO Avatars nodding at him with a smile, making the original smile back at them.**

**[Zenkai dashite. Naite waratte mata kumori no nai sora no shita fumidasu no sa. Ano basho e!] We soon see Asuna holding her Gunpla, F91 Flash and Shino with Checker Gundam in her hand as well. They smiled as they looked at Kirito, their team leader, who was holding Build Onyx Gundam. The three smiled before looking at the stadium before their eyes. **

**The title of the story soon appears before fading away.**

**[Hajimari nante onaji de atsukanatta naifu ga bokura no mune o tsuranuita] Shino was babysitting young Yuuma before the two started building Checker Gundam together. Sei Iori oversees his shop before noticing the camera and smiling at it.**

**[Ame no ressu no use hashiritsudzukete. Kikzutsuite, miushinattemo mada wasurerarenai kara.] The scene shows Gundam F91 Flash using its back-jet stream before pausing with Asuna appearing next to it. The next scene shows Checker Gundam, appearing as GGO Sinon for a second before firing its sniper.**

**[(The skies are grey, but we're still showing off our faith!)] The scene shows several teams including Team Phantom Shade (which consisted Akira, Kotone, and Yoko), Team Green Spark (which consisted of Suguha, Rika, and Ayano), and Team Gray Titan (which consisted of Ryotaro, Andrew, and Nagata).**

**[(Mou ki no mo narnai ze blame or pain!)] On the battlefield, Build Onyx Gundam and black and red Gunpla charge at each other before clashing blades.**

**[Uh tsukamitoru no sa eikou! Sono hatto ni Flame on!] Meijin and Lady Kawaguchi watch with Red Amazing Warrior behind them. Three machines were surrounded by purple flames with three silhouetted people in front of the machines. The scene changes to Minato Asada and his Sonic Hi Nu Gundam.**

**[Zettai na tte kotoba ni! Sakarette chikatta yume e to kono te o nabashitrun da!] Build Onyx, F91 Flash, and Checker Gundam were launched from their catapults while their respective pilots smiled with faces of determination. **

**[Seikai nante mou nakutatte kotae wa bokura no mune no naka ni aru. Futtou shita omoi de tsukamun da!] The three machines see Deathscythe reaper, Phantom Spiegel, and Crimson Justice. Checker quickly shot Justice in the side before Phantom tried countering it only for F91 Flash to block the attack and fire its beam rifle. Meanwhile up above Deathscythe Reaper charged while Build Onyx combined his swords and allowed the Plavsky Particles to charge it, making it glow blue. The two soon collided, making a massive explosion of Plavsky Particles.**

**[Genkai nante nai!] The three members of Team Rising Blade smiled before their Gunpla appeared in front of the camera, posing.**

* * *

(At Kirigaya residence)

Kirito was in his room checking over Build Onyx before Suguha came in.

"Hey Oniichan, I was wondering if-." Suguha then noticed Build Onyx. "So this is what you've been up to."

"You recognize it?" Kirito asked before Suguha nodded in response.

"Yeah, I heard a few students from my school talking about it." Suguha answered before trying to take a closer look at Build Onyx. "Can I see it for a second?"

"Oh sure." Kirito gave Build Onyx to Suguha, making her examine the model by looking at its parts and moving its joints. It all seemed very well made and the polycaps seemed to be in perfect place for the joints. "What do you think?"

"It looks really good. I can see why you tried to keep this as a surprise for me." Suguha said, seeing how well made this Gunpla can be. "So are you going to sign up for the championship on a team?" Suguha wondered.

Kirito nodded.

"I'm on a team with Asuna and Shino. It's called Risen Blade and-." Kirito soon noticed something on the clock nearby. He took the time to read before his eyes widened. "Oh crap!"

Kirito soon took Build Onyx and placed on his outside clothes before placing Build Onyx in a safe place in his jacket.

"What's wrong?" Suguha asked, wondering what's making her brother a little jumpy.

"Me and the team are going to Dicey Café to practice. You wanna come?"

"Sure." Suguha answered. "I never really saw Gunpla fights before but I heard that they're really fun to watch."

Kirito smiled at that because watching a Gunpla Battle is certainly something for the eyes.

* * *

(With Shino)

Shino was napping because she spent all night trying to tune Checker Gundam. Soon Minato came in.

"Hey, Shino-." Minato stopped himself upon seeing his little sister asleep. He smiled before walking up to her and seeing Checker Gundam for the first time.

He picked it up.

"This is…" Minato placed Checker back where it was before Minato opened the curtains. The sunlight pierced the windows before making its way to wake up Shino. She groaned before trying to get a blanket before remembering that she was at her desk, not her bed. Shino forced herself to lift her head up before seeing Minato smirking.

"You're a big jerk, you know that?" Shino said, making Minato chuckle.

"Sorry but someone had to do it." Minato said while Shino looked at Checker. "I didn't know you were into Gunpla Battle."

"I'm starting out." Shino said as she rubbed her eyes. "Why are you?"

"Something like that. I did a bit of that a few years ago." Minato answered as he looked at his room across the hall. "So do you plan to enter in the tournament with a team?"

Shino nodded before looking at the clock, which made her eyes widen in surprise.

"Crap! I'm going to be late!" Shino said before she quickly went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. Minato seemed slightly surprised by Shino's sudden energy before recomposing himself, walking towards the door, and knocking on it.

"What are you late for?" Minato asked, wondering what's gotten Shino so jumpy.

"Mphmphmph." Shino said while brushing her teeth, making her voice barely audible.

"I can wait." Minato said before waiting a little bit. He soon walked back to Shino's room and examined Checker Gundam before smiling. He never saw Shino so excited or serious about something like this in a long time especially since that "Gun" incident at the postal office years ago where a very young Shino killed a robber in self-defense with his own gun

Ever since then, Shino was scared of guns or anything related like a gun...before she met Kirito. During an investigation in Gun Gale Online, Kirito met Shino and the two helped each other out regarding the Death Gun incident where a player was killing other players in real life. After the investigation, Shino finally got over her fear of guns and Kirito accepted her as a friend along with others.

Minato knew about this from the news and some friends. This Gunpla was proof that Shino had matured considering the armaments that Shino placed on Checker. Soon Shino came out in nothing but a towel before looking at her older brother.

"Nii-san, can you please leave so I can change?" Shino asked, earning a nod from Minato.

He left the room so Shino can close the door and started to change.

"So Shino, where are you going that's making you so hyper?" Minato asked.

"It's my team's first practice match. A couple days after we formed our team, Kirito managed to find a team to practice against for one match. Asuna is also going to debut her new Gunpla for us." Shino said as she was changing.

"Which team is it?" Minato asked.

"Some guys called the Red Reavers, I think. They're mediocre from what Kirito told me and Asuna." Shino answered.

"What's your team name and who's the leader?"

"Risen Blade and formally we made Kirito the leader but he really wanted Asuna to be the leader but…they compromised so that Asuna is the brains behind the operation while Kirito manages it. You know how lovebirds can be when it comes to sharing." Shino said before placing her white hoodie on. "You can come in now."

Minato did as told before he sees Shino in a zipped up white hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, a short sleeve black jacket, black shorts, and wore different colored combat boots on her feet with silver on her left and black on her right.

"How do I look?" Shino asked.

"You look great, Shino." Minato answered before Shino got her other stuff and picked up Checker on her way out.

"Bye, Nii-san! I'll see you later!" Shino soon walked down the stairs and out of the doors.

* * *

(At Dicey Café)

Kirito was getting a drink before seeing Shino come in. She soon approached him.

"Hey." Kirito greeted while Shino was settling down while Andrew gave her a glass of water. He didn't need an order to see that Shino really needed that glass.

"Hey." Shino greeted Kirito before looking at Andrew. "Thanks."

Shino drank her water as Andrew nodded at her before attending other matters. Shino soon looked at Kirito.

"Is Asuna or the Red Reavers here yet?" Shino asked.

"No, you're the first person to get here." Kirito said, making Shino happy since she thought she was late.

"Okay, so how's Build Onyx?" Shino asked before Kirito pulled the model out and laid it out in front of her.

"I managed to get it a hundred percent operational." Kirito said as Shino examined the model and testing its joints. "So RG system won't cost a whole lot of power but I want to make use of the system as a last resort. It'd be unfair otherwise."

Shino nodded at the information as she gave Build Onyx back.

"What about you?" Kirito asked before Shino took out Checker Gundam and laid it out on the floor.

"It's as good as it can be with Omni-Sight." Shino answered. "The only setback is that while it can detect particle emission and adjusts shots accordingly, it still uses up a lot of its own particle emission. But, in truth, I think it's a fair trade-off."

Soon four people came in and they had matching red uniforms.

"Must be them." Kirito assumed before walking up to the oldest one. The man seemed to notice Kirito.

"Are you Kirito?" The older man asked.

"That's me, leader of team Risen Blade."

"I'm Satoshi Hiragi and I'm the coach for the Red Reavers." Satoshi then noticed something. "Where is your third member?"

Kirito and Shino remembered that Asuna wasn't here yet. They both wondered what was taking their other teammate so long.

"Uh, she's-."

"Here!"

The six turned towards the entrance and saw a worn out Asuna.

"I'm here!" Asuna huffed as she tried to wipe the sweat off with her sleeve.

"You okay?" Kirito asked, noticing Asuna's sweat. She looked even worse than Shino when she came in.

"I…am…fine." Asuna said before using the moment to gain her breath. Shino gave her the glass of water that was given to her before Asuna took it and got a good sip out of it.

"You cool now?" Shino asked as Asuna started breathing.

She soon nodded.

"So you ready to start now, young lady?" Satoshi asked.

Asuna nodded before taking out F91 Flash with Kirito and Shino examining it. The model looked really well made and they also see that she modified the Destiny's sword to have a thinner and lighter blade and looked more like a rapier.

"Then let's get started!"

Meanwhile Suguha came in after following her brother. She noticed her other friends nearby and went towards their table.

"Hey, Suguha!" Ayano greeted as she took a sip of her drink.

"What are you doing here?" Rika asked while watching both Gunpla team set up the console.

Suguha sat with them.

"Oniichan told me of the practice match that they were doing so I thought I could come here and support him and his team." Suguha explained before examining them. "They look really anticipated."

"Have you ever seen a Gunpla Battle?" Ayano asked.

Suguha shook her head.

"I hear my friends talk about it especially Nagata but I can't say that I really have so this would be interesting." Suguha remarked before looking at Rika. "What about you, Rika?"

"I've seen a couple of Ryotaro's but I'm really curious what the others could do." Rika answered with herself and the other two girls looking a little impatient. They really want to see what this team is made of.

The console was soon ready and they activated it.

**"GUNPLA BATTLE, COMBAT MODE, START UP! MODEL DAMAGE LEVEL, SET TO B! PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE!"** The console requested.

They all did while the girls and Andrew watched from the sidelines.

**"BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLE DISPERSAL!"**

The arena started to overfill with particles until it became a forest.

**"FIELD 3: FOREST!"**

**"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA!"**

Team Rising Blade set forth their gunpla, each of their eyes glowing to life.

Team Red Reaver set theirs as well. And as the name suggests, they all possess red gunpla.. One had a Red Sazabi, the other a Throne Zwei colored a bloody crimson, while the leader possessed a Zeong.

"**BATTLE START!"**

The Gunpla got in a ready position as their pilots were getting themselves prepared as well.

"Kazuto Kirigaya! Build Onyx Gundam!"

"Shino Asada! Checker Gundam!"

"Asuna Yuuki! Gundam F91 Flash!"

Kirito then smiled.

"Team Risen Blade…here we go!" Build Onyx took off with a stream of blue particles from behind.

"Targeted and Firing!" Checker was soon launched with its trails of GN particles

"Striking the enemy!" The customized F91 soon took flight, it's wings of light spread wide open.

The female bystanders, especially Suguha and Ayano, watched in awe of the models' animations. Soon Ryotaro came in and noticed the fight before going to the others.

"What's going on?" Ryotaro asked, not taking his eyes off the fight.

"Kirito, Shino, and Asuna are having a team Gunpla battle against Team Red Reavers." Andrew answered.

"Really, huh." Ryotaro knew that Kirito, Asuna, and Shino formed their own team but never saw them in action. This would be a good time to watch and assess them to see if they were good enough to enter the tournament. Speaking of which, this reminded Ryotaro that he too should find a team to enter the tournament with.

Meanwhile the Risen Blade machines met up and landed on a mountain where Checker took position and the sniper rifle out.

Build Onyx and F91 Flash were keeping watch while Checker was looking at their surroundings through the scope.

"Anything yet, Shino?" Kirito asked, a bit anxious now.

"Yeah…" Shino answered as she zoomed in on the scope. "I detect two of them advancing, but the last one is remaining still. What are they planning?"

BEEP! BEEP!

Shino noticed something on her radar which made her eyes widen.

"Guys, multiple targets incoming!" Shino announced.

Soon GN Fangs emerged from below Risen Blade before heading up to the sky and falling down on the team. The three Gunplas soon tried to shoot them down but every time they shot one down, three more took its place. Some started to get really close so the three Gundams tried evading them while they kept shooting the GN Fangs that were still in the sky. They even noticed the fangs from the ground starting to get back up.

"Dammit, how many did that guy put onto the Zwei!?" Shino exclaimed as she and the others just kept shooting. There were soon approximately twenty GN Fangs now zipping through the air.

Seeing as there wasn't much choice, Shino changed the seeing on her sniper rifle, activating the spreader setting. The barrel and muzzle shifted around until it was wider than before. Checker soon aimed and fired, launching about four beam shots which were destroying multiple GN Fangs at once.

Build Onyx and F91 Flash continued assisting but…

"Here I come!" A Red Reaver pilot said before Zwei emerged from the trees with its giant claymore. It was about to attack Checker but Build Onyx placed its gun away and pulled out one of its Excalibur sword before moving in between the two machines to block the attack.

"Kirito!" Shino recognized.

"Just continue shooting them down! I got this!" Kirito assured as he tried to get Build Onyx to push Zwei away for a good opening. F91 Flash was about to interfere but it soon noticed Sazabi's funnels in the air. They were about to aim at Build Onyx.

"Kirito!" F91 Flash flew in front of them before activating its energy shield, taking the shots that were originally aimed for Build Onyx. It soon tried retaliating by shooting down the funnel and a few did go down but she was unable to get them all.

They soon flew away, much to Asuna's frustration.

"Damn!" Asuna cursed and Checker noticed the funnels after taking care of the last of the GN Fangs.

"I got it Asuna." Shino activated Omni-Sight and locked onto the flying projectiles. "Checker Gundam, Spreader Shot! Full Burst!" as she pulled the trigger, a single beam blast shot out. But during mid flight, the beam branched out into several directions, effectively destroying the bits due to the spread of the blast and causing a chain explosion.

F91 Flash and Checker looked at the smoke clearing to see no more projectiles but soon Sazabi emerged from it and started firing at F91 Flash. F91 Flash soon flew away while shooting back at the same time, causing a dogfight between it and Sazabi. Checker was about to assist but the Zeon appeared and fired.

Checker narrowly dodged the shot before jumping back. Shino switched the rifle back into its default mode before putting it away and pulling out her two GN pistols.

Meanwhile, the Build Onyx and Zwei continued their sword fight with their weapons exchanging blows. Build Onyx soon leaped back from Zwei's sword when it was swung before deflecting and slicing the spare GN Fangs that Zwei had. The Red Reaver Gundam soon took out its gun and fired multiple times.

Build Onyx zipped past the blasts as it charged. It then tried to swing its sword to cleave the Zwei in half but it managed to block the hit with its Buster Sword. The Onyx then removed its left hand from the Zwei and it looked like the arm was about to punch Zwei but wrist opened, revealing a now extended hidden blade.

"W-What!? The Zwei pilot was caught by surprise before his Gunpla's chest was pierced by the hidden blade. Build Onyx soon followed up its attack by using its sword arm to slice the Zwei in half.

"You're finished!" Kirito said before having Build Onyx jumped back to safe distance to watch Zwei explode. "One down, two to go."

Build Onyx looked around to see the Zeong attacking Checker. As a response, Build Onyx flew up in the air and charged from there. Meanwhile, the Checker weaved through the multiple blasts from the Zeong's finger tips.

While weaving, Checker soon aimed its sniper rifle and aimed for the Zeong's chest. Checker fired and the shot managed to destroy the body but the head blasted off…only to be grabbed by Build Onyx.

"I don't think so." Kirito smirked as Build Onyx used one of its Excalibur swords to slice of the thrusters. Build Onyx and Checker looked at each other and nodded before Build Onyx tossed it in the air and Checker shot it down, resulting in an explosion.

"Headshot!" Shino cheered before the two Gunplas looked at each other before landing on the ground.

"Now that's two down. How's Asuna doing?" Kirito asked.

As if on cue, the severed arm of the Sazabi fell on the ground prompting the two look up to see the one armed Sazabi trying to shoot F91 Flash but failing.

"Time to play my trump card." Asuna said confidently before making F91 Flash open its Wings of Light with energy flowing out of them. It soon started moving fast. "Flash Stream!"

F91 Flash zoomed across the sky, leaving afterimages in its wake. The Sazabi kept firing its gun in the hopes of getting the real F91 Flash but he kept missing. Every spot that he finds her, she disappears and reappears in another place.

"Where is she!?" The Sazabi pilot wondered before F91 Flash appeared from behind. "So there you are!" The Sazabi turned and tried to shoot at it but it was just an afterimage that shortly faded. The Sazabi pilot gritted his teeth in frustration as more F91 Flashes started to surround it. "Damn it, stop teasing me!" The Sazabi pilot said as his machine took out its beam saber and started waving it around in the hopes of getting the real F91 Flash.

"Okay then. You asked." Asuna ended this charade and all the F91 Flashes fused back into one and zipped past the Sazabi at full speed, cutting through the waist with the rapier as it went past. The Sazabi sparked for a few seconds before it exploded into pieces.

"**BATTLE ENDED!"**

The Battle Arena soon faded and Kirito looked at his teammates.

"Sweet! We did pretty good guys." Kirito smiled before Shino looked back at her friends.

"So what did you guys think?"

"That…was…awesome!" Rika exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Team Risen Blade smiled before the leader of the Red Reavers approached Kirito.

"Good game." He said before offering his hand.

Kirito stared at it before smiling and shaking it.

"Thanks, you guys were pretty good yourselves." Kirito kindly replied.

"Yeah, you guys totally caught us offguard with the GN Fangs." Shino added. It was definitely a good strategy. The Red Reavers had the Risen Blades distracted with their main bodies while their GN Fangs and Funnels sneak through to flank them. That wasn't a bad strategy.

The leader of the Red Reavers chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, our coach has been practically running drills with the practice machines." He said, eyeing his coach who was getting a drink from Andrew.

"Coach?"

"Yeah, guy's really helpful. Been training us for the tournament and thanks to him, we got through a couple rounds." The leader said, smiling at the sight of his coach.

This made the entire Risen Blade think of getting a coach. They could use someone to coordinate them and get some feedback on their fighting styles. Plus a coach can help them find a perfect place to train without using public facilities.

"Anyways, you guys did well in that battle and I hope we can see you in the tournament." The leader said before his entire team left.

"Yeah, thanks." Kirito said while he and the others were thinking on the subject of a coach.

"Oniichan!" Suguha walked up to Kirito, catching his attention.

"Hey Sugu, what did you think of that battle?" Kirito asked.

"It was awesome! I'm starting to see why it's becoming so popular!" Suguha said, expressing her feelings regarding watching her first Gunpla Battle. "Maybe I should start considering making a Gunpla."

"Same." Both Rika and Ayano said, sharing Suguha's feelings.

"Iori's shop is a good place to start if you want to make Gunpla." Asuna advised and the three girls left to do so while Team Risen Blade went up to the bar. Andrew gave them some shakes for a job well done.

"On the house. Think of it as a reward for that win." Andrew smiled before Ryotaro approached him and the two started talking privately.

"Thanks." Kirito smiled before looking at his team. He could see that they were having the same thought as they were; finding a coach for their team. "You guys think we need a coach?"

"Might as well." Shino answered. "We do need to train harder but we don't know how plus honest feedback never killed anyone."

Asuna nodded in agreement, seeing her case.

"Plus we do need to come up with tactics. So far, everything that we came up with is on instinct. We won't really have that luxury in a very serious match, let alone the tournament." Asuna answered, feeling the same.

Kirito then remembered Sei talking about Mr. Ral. Based on what Sei told him, Mr. Ral does seem like a viable choice, plus even if he wouldn't join Mr. Ral could give recommendations on other suitable candidates.

"Hey guys, I think I know someone who could help with that, Mr. Ral." Kirito suggested, catching Asuna and Shino's attention.

"You mean that middle-aged guy that we met when we first formed our team?" Shino asked, making Kirito nod.

"You heard it from Sei himself. The man is a veteran builder and fighter, making him a sutiable coach. And if he doesn't join then he can tell us who would be suitable." Kirito explained, making the others nod in understanding.

"Where do you think he is though?" Asuna asked.

"We could ask Sei. The guy knows the man." Kirito pointed out.

"Sounds good. Wanna finish our shakes and head down to the shop?" Shino asked.

The other two Risen Blade members nodded before drinking their shakes and just enjoying the win they had against the Red Reavers a few minutes ago.

* * *

(Later at Iori's shop)

Team Risen Blade soon entered to see Sei talking with Suguha, Rika, and Ayano. He was obviously too busy to be bothered with. But as luck would have it, Mr. Ral was actually in one of the aisles, looking at the boxes.

"Mr. Ral!" The team called as they ran up to him, catching the old man's attention. He recognized.

"Oh! It's good to see you all again." Mr. Ral smiled as he faced the Risen Blade. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, Mr. Ral…we have a question." Kirito started before Asuna took over.

"You see, we just came from a practice match with the Red Reavers and they displayed a good amount of skill and coordination from their coach." Asuna explained, recounting the events that transpired a little while ago.

"This also got us thinking." Shino then took over the conversation. "We need a coach if we're all going to have a shot at winning the tournament or a very serious match at least."

Kirito then took the reins of the conversation once more.

"So we were hoping if you could be our coach or help us find one?" Kirito asked, hoping that Mr. Ral could help either way.

Mr. Ral seemed to be thinking while the team looked highly anticipated. Mr. Ral then looked at Shino, slightly confusing her.

"What I don't get is that you didn't approach your brother first about this." Mr. Ral said, surprising the three. Especially since Kirito and Asuna didn't even know that Shino had a brother.

"You know Nii-san?" Shino asked.

"Yes, he is one of the best Gunpla builders and fighters that I ever saw." Mr. Ral said before Kirito and Asuna looked over at Shino.

"Shino, you never told us that you had an older brother." Kirito said, earning a nervous laugh from Shino.

"Well…it's been a few years since we saw each other and we just recently moved in together." Shino answered as she scratched the back of her head.

Mr. Ral nodded at the information.

"He's a major figurehead in Yajima Corp. More specifically, he helps oversees the Battle Arenas and Gunpla Battles themselves." Mr. Ral explained.

"So how do you know him?" Shino asked, curious what this veteran Gunpla build/fighter had with Minato.

"Well, it started a last year when I was visiting Yajma Corp. for a business trip." Mr. Ral started as memories also came back to him.

* * *

_(One Year Ago)_

_Mr. Ral was roaming around the Yajima Corp. building with people examining Battle Arenas, Gunpla models, attractions, and other entertainment devices that utilize Plavsky Particles, the key component that makes the concept of Gunpla Battles a reality._

_Mr. Ral was waiting for his friend Niels Yajima as he was walking around. He soon noticed the employee break room which came with a Battle Arena which was…also active. There was an ongoing Gunpla Battle in there._

"_Huh?" Mr. Ral's curiosity was peeked before he wandered in to see what was going on and it turned out it was a three versus one match. What caught Mr. Ral's curiosity was regarding whether or not that one person can make it through this match._

_In the match, a Duel Gundam, a Heavyarms Kai, and a Deathscythe Hell flying through space while looking for their enemy._

"_Where is he?" The Duel pilot wondered and their enemy did have the element of surprise since it didn't look like he was going to show up soon plus it was just one unit._

"_I don't know. Keep your guard up." The Heavyarms pilot said before they saw a green blur move past them. _

"_Did you see that?" The Deathscythe asked before he and his teammates looked around before it went past through them again. They felt it and turned around to see nothing._

"_What the hell is this!?" The Duel pilot said before having his Gunpla fire off in separate directions. "Come on out! Come on out and fight like a man!"_

"_As you wish…" A male voice said before the green blur went through Duel Gundam. Duel just stood still before it split into two, exploding in a few seconds._

_This surprised Mr. Ral because there was only one person he could think of that could do that…and he's busy somewhere else._

"_What the hell just happened!?" The Deathscythe pilot wondered as he and his other teammate were contemplating over what the hell just happened._

"_I-I don't know! I didn't even see him." His fellow pilot said as they kept looking around but all they saw was the dark void of space._

_The Heavyarms Kai aimed its weapons and opened all of it missiles and miniguns. _

"_If that green blur gets anywhere close to us, fire everything that you have!" The Deathscythe pilot said, earning a nod from his fellow._

_They soon saw the green blur nearby and was about to go through them before the Heavyarms Kai unloaded all of its weapons at it._

_The green blur went past them and to everyone's surprise, the blur was moving really fast while dodging all the bullets and missiles. All the bullets missed their mark while the missiles exploded before they could even reach the blur._

_The blur soon redirected itself back at the two Gunpla before a beam shot came from it and pierced the Heavyarms Kai in the chest, instantly exploding it to several pieces. Now it was only the Deathscythe Hell and this mysterious Gunpla._

"_Come on out!" The pilot said, now stricken with fear of his mysterious family. The Deatchythe Hell seemed to be on its guard before seeing the green blur brushed past it before it turned to look._

_It saw a white Hi-Nu Gundam from the novel version of Char's Counterattack but it was it had black and green colors on it instead of its royal blue paint on it, had green eyes, and the shield on it seemed heavily modified for multiple uses in combat._

"_You wanted me and I'm here." The Hi-Nu pilot said while the Deathscythe Hell remained on guard._

"_What the hell? A Hi-Nu couldn't go at a speed like that!" _

"_This is not just any Hi-Nu. This is…Sonic Hi-Nu." The pilot said before Sonic Hi-Nu charged as well as the Deathscythe Hell. As they were charging with Sonic Hi-Nu replacing its beam rifle with a beam saber._

_The two soon went past each other and remained still for several moments, awaiting victor. However, the Deathscythe Hell was split diagonally into two._

"_N-Nani!?" The Deathscythe pilot gawked at his split Gunpla before it exploded with only the Sonic Hi-Nu left which means that the winner is…_

"_**BATTLE ENDED!"**_

_The whole battle arena dissipated, revealing the shocked faces of the pilots that were defeated on one side while the other side revealed…Minato's smirk as he enjoyed his victory. He picked up Sonic Hi-Nu from the Arena before looking at his defeated opponents._

"_Gentlemen, it was a good game and something that I enjoyed. With enough practice, you three might be able to hold your own better." Minato said, calling it a good game before noticing Mr. Ral who watched the whole match. Minato recognized him. "You must be Mr. Yajima's guest. I'm Minato Asada."_

_Minato stuck his arm out and Mr. Ral shook it._

* * *

(Present)

The entire team of Risen Blade was not only shocked at Minato being a Gunpla builder/fighter but he was also a very good one too. This Sonic Hi-Nu Gundam sounds dangerous and powerful which meant it should've been well built too. Minato was definitely placed on the list of potential coaches for Risen Blade.

"Anyways, I believe you should consult him to be your coach. I have made prior commitments to another school so I'm afraid that I cannot be your coach but I'm sure Minato-kun will be able to help you with that." Mr. Ral said.

Kirito seemed to be thinking about it before looking at his teammates, wondering what their thoughts was after hearing that story.

"What do you guys think? Does Minato sound like a good coach for us?" Kirito asked because so far in his book, Minato seemed like the ideal candidate.

"I think we should give him a shot at least. The guy may sound very ideal but I'd rather meet him first and then give my honest opinion." Asuna said, playing cautious since she had no idea what Minato is like personality wise.

They soon looked at Shino who seemed very unsure about all of this.

"What do you think, Shino? This is your brother." Kirito said.

Shino didn't know what to make of this because she never saw her brother in this light. Since Minato came back in Shino's life, Shino just saw him as a parental figure especially since their father died and their mother was living far away from them.

"Well…I wouldn't know, really. Nii-san was always busy in Yajima Corp., even coming back late at midnight. I wouldn't know if he has free time for coaching us in Gunpla Battling…but I know that he wouldn't mind if we ask." Shino said with a smile, somewhat confident about her older brother coaching them.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask." Mr. Ral said before continuing on shopping.

The team looked at each other and nodded before leaving, now knowing where they have to go and who to talk to. They just hope that Minato isn't busy with anything regarding coaching for their team.

"So why did your brother leave you, Shino?" Asuna asked.

"A little while after the Gun incident, he had to leave to find a better job to support me and Kaa-san." Shino explained as they all left the store.

* * *

(Later at Asada Mansion)

Kirito and Asuna looked at awe at Shino's new home and it looked like a worthy competition compared to Asuna's home, considering that her family was rich as well.

"Wow Shino, you should've at least let us know about this." Asuna said as Shino led her and Kirito past the mansion gates. Shino turned and noticed a black car sitting near the garage which meant that Minato was home a bit earlier than usual.

They soon approached the front door and Shino looked at her friends.

"Let me go in. My brother is more comfortable with me talking." Shino said with the others nodding in understanding. Shino soon went in first and looked around. "Nii-san, are you here? Nii-san?"

"I'm upstairs, Shino." Minato's voice answered.

Shino looked outside and gestured her friends to come in. They were soon looking around the interior of the mansion while Shino went upstairs before going into Minato's room where she sees him writing something.

"You have some time?" Shino asked, prompting Minato to stop what he's doing.

"For you, of course." Minato said as he looked at her.

"So what brought you home early?" Shino asked.

"Mr. Yajima thinks I should take a few weeks off. He said I've been working a bit too hard lately." Minato said, earning a giggle from Shino.

"You always know how to push it to the limit." Shino remarked.

Minato chuckled back.

"I suppose so. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well…do you know a guy named Mr. Ral?" Shino asked.

"Why yes, he visited the Yajima building a few times. Do you know him?" Minato asked back, earning a nod from Shino.

"Yeah, he was the one who actually suggested me and my friends to form Risen Blade. We're looking for a coach and when we asked Mr. Ral if he can fulfill the position…he recommended you." Shino asked, making Minato's eyebrow raised in surprise. "So…will you?"

Minato started to think about it. He did got a lot of time off from work so he could use this as a way to kill that time and relax a little bit. Plus, as an added bonus, Minato and Shino can have some brother-sister time all to themselves and the team, of course. Minato looked at Shino with a smile.

"Shino, you and your friends just got a coach." Minato smiled, deciding to be part of Team Risen Blade.

Shino smiled at her big brother's response and hugged him out of gratitude.

"Thank you, Nii-san! You won't regret this! I promise!" Shino said, happy that her brother just said yes with no strings attached. It'll just be him coaching Team Risen Blade. "I'll go tell my team right away then!"

"Go ahead." Minato smiled.

Shino went downstairs while Minato followed, only to see Kirito and Asuna with the looks of anticipation.

"Hey, guys! He said yes!" Shino happily announced as Minato approached them.

"So this is the rest of your team?" Minato asked as he examined both Kirito and Asuna.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Asada-." Kirito started.

"Please just call me Minato. I don't want to be addressed formally unless by co-workers at Yajima." Minato said with a smiled before sticking his arm out. "A pleasure to meet you two."

"I'm Asuna Yuuki."

"Kazuto Kirigaya but you can call me Kirito."

"I know who you two are. I heard a lot about you in the SAO incident which was very unfortunate." Minato said before trying to talk about something lighter, knowing how the subject can be for Kirito and Asuna. "Anyways, Shino told me of your situation and I'll be glad to help you regarding the coaching problem. May I see what your Gunplas look like?"

Both Kirito and Asuna looked at each other before taking out their Gunpla and giving it to their newly made coach for evaluation. Minato examined each of them with squinted eyes while both Risen Blade members hope that they could impress their new coach. Minato soon stopped examining them and looked at the two.

"These two Gunpla seem really well-made." Minato observed, making the two sigh in relief. "But I'm only scratching the surface here. We need to evaluate not only your Gunpla but we need to check your skills piloting them. That includes you as well, Shino."

The three nodded.

"So we're having an evaluation match? Against who? Dummies?" Kirito asked and Minato shook his head as a response.

"You will be fighting…me." Minato said, taking out Hi-Nu.

The three looked at it to see that it was as well-made as Mr. Ral described. If that's true, then Minato is no pushover when it comes to battling his opponents.

"You sure, Nii-san? Mr. Ral told us of your skills and-." Shino started but her brother chuckled before messing with her hair a little.

"Don't worry, I'll keep myself in check during the battle." Minato assured. He wasn't going to make a poor first impression on Team Risen Blade by easily beating them. That wasn't his way.

"Okay, so where are we fighting? Iori's Shop? Dicey Café?" Kirito asked and once again Minato shook his head as a response.

"Come on, I wanted to show this to Shino for a little while now." Minato said before leading everyone down the stairs and to Risen Blade's surprise, they see a Gunpla Battle Arena established.

Minato stopped and turned to see Team Risen Blade in shock and awe that they could have their own private training arena and possible meeting place because the basement seemed to be fitted like an apartment.

"What do you guys think?" Minato asked.

"Nii-san…when did you have this made?" Shino asked, the first one being snapped out of the daze.

"I had this made a long time ago when I first got here before picking you up, Shino. I would occasionally use it for practice but it's good to have another use for this and the space here in this basement." Minato said, looking around.

"Okay, starting now, this basement is Team Risen Blade's HQ." Kirito smiled. "Any objections?"

No one responded before Kirito looked at Minato.

"Ready when you are." Kirito said, making Minato smirk.

"Then brace yourselves."

They soon got on the console and prepared it.

**"GUNPLA BATTLE, COMBAT MODE, START UP! MODEL DAMAGE LEVEL, SET TO B! PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE!"** The console requested.

They all did as requested.

**"BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLE DISPERSAL!"**

The arena started to overfill with particles until it became a forest.

**"FIELD 4: RUINS!"**

**"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA!"**

They all did before the machine scanned their Gunpla, animating them to life.

"**BATTLE START!"**

The Gunpla got in a ready position as their pilots were getting themselves prepared as well.

"Kazuto Kirigaya! Build Onyx Gundam!"

"Shino Asada! Checker Gundam!"

"Asuna Yuuki! Gundam F91 Flash!"

Kirito then smiled.

"Team Risen Blade…here we go!" Build Onyx took off with a stream of blue particles from behind.

"Targeted and Firing!" Checker was soon launched with its trails of GN particles

"Striking the enemy!" The customized F91 soon took flight, it's wings of light spread wide open.

Meanwhile Minato took a deep breath as he prepared his Gunpla.

"Minato Asada. Sonic Hi-Nu Gundam. Engaging." Minato soon launched his Gunpla as its eyes glowed. "Let's see what you're up to."

Minato selected a weapon before activating it. Sonic Hi-Nu's eyes lit before launching its six Funnels. They took off before hiding in the ruins while Minato activated the secondary cameras on them. He soon saw the three Risen Blade Gundams through one Funnel while he coordinated the others to be nearby.

Minato then had Sonic Hi-Nu hide in the main temple while Minato took total control of the Funnels. Meanwhile, the Risen Blade members were surveying the area.

"From what Mr. Ral told us, Minato is deadly with his Gunpla and can utilize all of its weapons and functions easily." Kirito summarized while Checker was in a sniping position, keeping an eye out for her brother's Gunpla.

Soon Minato heard enough and decided that now was the time to strike. He then made the Funnel fire and Kirito immediately noticed before getting in front of Checker and blocking the shot, immediately getting the others on guard.

"Not a bad reaction but let's see if you and the others can handle this." Minaton said before coordinating the rest of his Funnels to attack. They emerged from their hiding spots and immediately fired at the Risen Blade machines.

The three soon either blocked or evaded the Funnels' shots but unlike the last time with a similar situation, when the others tried firing or slashing the Funnels, they just evaded them. Unknown to them, Minato wasn't trying to shoot them down or at least not with the Funnels but he was testing their reaction speed.

So far everything seemed to be in order but…

"Okay, that's enough maneuvering for now." Minato said as he called back his Funnels before they flew away from Risen Blade and attached themselves back to Sonic Hi-Nu. However, Risen Blade were on their trail.

"If we can just follow them back to their original location, then that's where we'll find Minato." Asuna said as she and the others braced themselves as they watched the Funnels go into the main temple. They landed and were about to instigate the inside but Sonic Hi-Nu emerged with a beam saber out and charged for Build Onyx Build Onyx tried to shoot it but Sonic Hi-Nu cut it to pieces.

"Damn!" Kirito then had Build Onyx pull out one of its Anit-Ship Swords before blocking Sonic Hi-Nu's saber.

"Kirito!" F91 Flash and Checker soon tried to intervene before Sonic Hi-Nu soon launched some it's Funnels. Four of them created a barrier, separating them from the fight while two of them focused on attacking Checker and F91 Flash.

F91 pulled out its beam rifle while Checker took out its pistols before taking then while Build Onyx and Sonic Hi-Nu had their swordfight. Minato analyzed Kirito's swordplay before blocking another strike from Build Onyx.

"Other than your beam rifle, I see you devoted your Gunpla towards swordfighting but ca you handle yourself against gunfire?" Minato asked.

"Don't worry, I can hold my own." Kirito responded before Sonic Hi-Nu quickly transaformed its shield into a crossbow and aimed it at Build Onyx. It fired and Build Onyx barely dodged it before blocking a hit from Sonic Hi-Nu's beam saber.

"Let's see if the Black Swordsman's swordsmanship skills are truly legendary!"

Kirito tried holding his own but Sonic Hi-Nu bashed Build Onyx with its shield multiple times, pushing Build Onyx away. It then fired its crossbow again, not only hitting Build Onyx but making it crash on the surface.

Sonic Hi-Nu slowly descended with its beam saber out and all the funnels going back to its wings.

"You're pretty good. You actually remind me of a certain fighter." Kirito mused as he remembered his fight with Heathcliff.

"Then I hope I don't fail to disappoint." Minato said as he fired his cross bow again.

Build Onyx leaped back to avoid the attack.

"I can't get close with the crossbow." Build Onyx withdrew its boomerangs from its shoulders before throwing them.

"Boomerangs? Interesting…but not enough!" Sonic Hi-Nu then easily kicked the boomerangs away before noticing Build Onyx charging.

"Gotcha-!" Sonic Hi-Nu quickly moved to the side, grabbed Build Onyx's hand before tossing it to the ground. Build Onyx tried to get up but Sonic Hi-Nu placed its foot against the chest and pressed it against the floor.

The other two Risen Blade machines saw this and looked around before Shino had an idea.

"We'll make our own exit!" Shino said before Checker dodged another laser from the free Funnel before firing at the wall nearby, making a hole. Checker flew out of it but before F91 Flash could go, the other two Funnels got in her way.

"Damn!" F91 Flash pulled out its makeshift rapier before rushing at them.

Meanwhile, Sonic Hi-Nu was twisting Build Onyx's arm in the hopes of breaking it but before it could come to that, Checker tackled it away from Build Onyx and the two rolled down the stairs of the temple before standing up.

Minato smiled.

"Looks like it's a battle of siblings here. Good, I want you to shoe me how strong you have gotten over the years." Minato said as Sonic Hi-Nu pulled out its beam rifle. It fired while Checker avoided it and fired its pistols.

Sonic Hi-Nu immediately blocked before launching its Funnels at Checker. Shino locked onto quite a few and fired.

The funnels were destroyed but Sonic nowhere seen.

"Where did he go!?" Shino asked before being pinned to the wall by Sonic Hi-Nu.

"Does that answer your question Shino?"

"Well, yeah, but how's this?" She aimed her GN Pistol and pressed it against the Nu's abdomen.

Before she could fire, Sonic Hi-Nu flew away but got shot in the leg. F91 Flash appeared behind Sonic Hi-Nu with her sword.

"Taste this!" Asuna said as she was so close to cutting off Sonic H-Nu's head.

But she didn't expect Sonic Hi-Nu to have enough time to replace the rifle with the saber and countered F91 Flash's attack.

"Thanks but no thanks." Minato said before Sonic Hi-Nu looked back at Checker and fired its shield again in crossbow mode. The shot didn't hit Checker in any major area but it did blast her through a wall and skidded across the floor before stopping. Despite being in good condition, Shino was trying to reactivate it. Build Onyx finally readjusted its arm back in its original position before going to see where Sonic Hi-Nu was.

Meanwhile, Checker finally got working and managed to adopt a sniping position with its rifle out. It aimed at Sonic Hi-Nu while it was fighting F91 Flash.

"Nothing personal, Nii-san." Shino said before having Checker pulling the trigger.

Sonic Hi-Nu saw the shot coming before flying away with F91 Flash taking the shot in the leg but luckily it only grazed the leg.

"Sorry Asuna!" Shino yelled in apology as her shot missed.

"It's fine. But you brother is pretty agile."

Build Onyx soon joined in with the others.

"I have to hand it to you, Shino. You have one hell of a brother." Kirito remarked, sharing his views on Minato.

"You're telling me. Not even I expected him to be as good as Mr. Ral described him to be." Shino said.

"Well, how flattering coming from you three." Minato remarked as Sonic Hi-Nu was in the air before firing another crossbow shot. All three Risen Blade machines dodged it before looking at each other.

"Let's do it!" The Three Risen Blade machines decided to use their trump cards. Kirito activated RG as Build Onyx pulled out its other Anti-Ship Sword, Asuna activated Flash Stream with the Wings of Light, and Shino activated Omni-Sight and Trans-Am.

Checker immediately aimed at Sonic Hi-Nu's head while both Build Onyx and F91 Flash were about to strike from above while Sonic Hi-Nu…just stayed motionless. When they got close, Sonic Hi-Nu's eyes lit before impaling its shield on the ground, blocking Checker's shot before Sonic Hi-Nu immediately took out it beam rifle and fired it. Before Checker could react, the shot went through its rifle's scope and through the head.

Checker soon fell down before it exploded. Sonic Hi-Nu then dodged F91 Flash's charge before grabbing it and using it as a shield for Build Onyx. Kirito's eyes widened as his swords went through the abdomen of F91 Flash. Sonic Hi-Nu kicked Build Onyx away before tossing F91 Flash away, exploding at a safe distance. Sonic Hi-Nu withdrew its beam saber before charging at a speed that made it look like a green blur.

Build Onyx got up while Kirito shook off the shock from watching his two teammates getting destroyed. Build Onyx blocked the attack from Sonic Hi-Nu but Kirito could fully remove the shock.

"H-How!?" Kirito asked, wondering how their machines could be defeated so easily.

"Just because you have Gunpla with exceedingly well performance, doesn't mean that you forsake battle skill and experience." Minato said as Sonic Hi-Nu pushed the Build Onyx away before kicking it aside. "You and your Gunpla must fight as one!"

Build Onyx landed but before it could do anything else…Sonic Hi-Nu immediately pierced its chest with its saber, deactivating the RG system.

"If you only see your Gunpla as a tool instead of a partner then you will always lose the battle with no real control." Minato said before Sonic Hi-Nu flew away from Build Onyx before it exploded.

"**BATTLE OVER!"**

The Battle Arena disappeared, revealing the shocked faces of Risen Blade. The story that Mr. Ral told them was true. Minato Asada was a force to be reckoned with and is a damn fine builder/fighter.

Minato took Sonic Hi-Nu before looking at the three Risen Blade Gunplas.

"As a first assessment as coach, I would strongly advise finding ways to adapt your fighting styles to your Gunpla rather than relying on weapons." Minato said before smiling. "If you only learn the tricks of the trade, you'll never learn the trade. Anyways, it's getting late, do you guys want to stay over for dinner?"

Kirito, Asuna, and Shino were still shocked over what happened. They haven't seen such a fast reaction and the way it was done…it was if Sonic Hi-Nu was mimicking Minato's body movement. Was that the difference between them and him? Did they really just depend on the Gunplas themselves instead of finding ways to adapt their fighting styles to them? Well no matter, the point that Risen Blade still has a lot to learn remains unchanged. Clearly there was more to Gunpla Battle than they thought.

SNAP!

The three teens looked at Minato who snapped his fingers in front of them.

"You three want pizza here for dinner?" Minato asked, pulling them back to reality.

They nodded before Minato left to call the pizzeria while team Risen Blade looked at each other while picking up their respective Gunpla.

"We definitely need to do something about this." Kirito said, feeling that they need to find a way to be stronger.

The two girls shared the feeling. They really need to fix this flaw.

"But the only way is to adapt our fighting styles to our Gunpla." Asuna said as she started thinking. "The only way to adapt is by experiencing something similar in Gunpla Battle. Sure we're familiar with swords and flying but not guns, lasers, or missiles."

Kirito and Shino's eyes soon widened before looking at each other.

"You don't think…?" Shino asked but Kirito nodded as if he was reading her mind.

"It's the only place where we can practice." Kirito answered, making Asuna confused by being left out.

"Does someone mind telling me what's going on?" Asuna asked, already a bit fed up with having no idea what Kirito and Shino were saying.

Shino looked at Asuna with a determined look in her eye. Kirito shared the same look but he looked slightly nervous. Which could be justified because…

"We're heading to Gun Gale Online. All three of us." Shino announced.

* * *

**AN: There's my latest Gundam Build Fighters chapter! If you all hadn't noticed, Sonic Hi-Nu Gundam was based off of Kamen Rider Zangetsu due to Minato's original appearance in my other fic, Kamen Rider Gaim: The Orange Swordsman. ****Anyways, you guys know the drill. Be sure to review or message me with questions or comments regarding the story. And don't be afraid to check out my other stories as well. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


End file.
